Saint or Die
by Fairy-FireDragon23
Summary: suck at summaries. please read and comment first story so have mercy. Disclaimer i do not own saints row
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Dj" said one fellow saint member as he walk into the penthouse of the famous street gang the Third Street Saints.

"Whats up man" said Dj while reading from the couch of the penthouse. The said saint stood 6"3 with dark green eyes and jet black hair that he wears in a messy mohawk w/ a long tail in the back with light carmel skin, he was half black/latino thus no one knowing how he got green eyes being he was the only one in his family that has them.

"Whats up you know damn well whats up we finally got STAG off our asses" said the saint.

"So, what that mean" Dj said simply.

"The fuck you mean "what that mean" it means that it time to CELEBRATE man" said the saint.

Dj just sighed as he thought '_this fucking dude is loco' _and said "but how long do think they would lay off Jack".

Jack sighed "Why you always got to be like that Dj"said Jack as he grabbed a can of _Saintsflow_ out the fringe."Why can't you just be like the rest of us and just enjoy life while its good".

Dj looked back at Jack with a eyebrow cocked and got up and started to walk to the kitchen. "Why can't I be just like the rest of you guys?" He nodded.

"Well there are 2 reasons, yes 2 I'll give you the extra. 1. Is that most of you guys are 2. Is that last time I let you have a party I almost got arrested because you supposedly didn't know the girls you got were undercover cops" he said. Jack look offended at the last one."Hey, I didn't know they were cops ok I said I was sorry and thats not even half as bad as what Zimos did" Jack said.

Dj laughed It was true the hooker assassins was way worst and more hilarious than Jack's doing.

Dj was about to say something just then elevator bell rung.

And then entered the top saints. The Boss, Pierce Washington, Shaundi, and the new girl Viola Dywenter.

It was something that caught Dj's attention even though she was just added to the crew she was considered one of the top. All while thinking this Dj couldn't help but admire her Every part of her from her green eyes to her plump limps and he began to work his way down to her body from her breast to her butt, admired every single curve on her body. As he looked at her more he began to lick his lips being as though he couldnt help himself. He can honestly say that Vioa was the sexiest woman he has ever seen besides Shaundi. "dj, dj, DJ" Jack yelled.

"uh what" the sound of his name being called broke him out of his thoughts. "Dude you alright" said jack.

"oh yeah I'm fine just was thinking bout doing something.

"Right or someone" jack laughed. Dj cocked an eyebrow "what are you talking about" he said. Jack continued to laugh "man please I see how you looking at Viola". Dj scuffed "I aint lookin at her" he said. "Dude you can't fool me I'v known for a long time, I know that look" jack said.

"What look"Dj said

"The look you get when you want something, it's the same look my bro gets when he see Tacos. You want her"said Jack as he toss the empty can in the garbage.

"No, I dont" Dj said.

"YES, you do Dj you damn there had a big ass puddle of drool in the floor when she walk in" Jack laughed.

Dj glared "man watever"

"see you cant even deny it no more, and hey I dont blame you" said Jack as he walk away to the elevator.

"see ya later loverboy" jack said.

Dj just flicked him off.

Jack gasped as the elevator door closed.

Dj laughed to himself 'man I hate that guy' he thought.

"What's so funny?"

Dj looked up to find Shaundi staring at him arms crossed with a smirk.

"n-n-nothin" Dj hesistated.

Shaundi notice and smirked a bit wider

"Oh really" she said

"Yea really" he replied.

Now Shaundi and Dj knew eachother before she join the saints even though he was younger than her they were friends with benefits. So she new when he was lying but decide to drop it.

"ok" she said as she walked around counter.

"sooo" Dj said glad she drop the subject.

"sooo what?" She asked

"what do plan on doing now that STAG isnt attacking the saints anymore?" he asked

"I dont know maybe go do another season of 'I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi' then relax a little" she said before taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"what about you" she asked

'_getting laid_ ' Dj thought but said "Oh I was thinking about having party".

Shaundi had a look of disbelief "you throw a party" she said. Dj nodded "Damn now that's a sight to see" she said

"How so"asked Dj

"Well I thought you hated parties" Shaundi said truthfuly

"I do, but this is a special day, A day that we don't gave to deal with Cyrus's bitch-ass" he said. Shaundi nodded "This is true" she said. "Plus its a good way to relax, and get laid" he said while whispering the last part hoping Shaundi didnt hear it.

"Did someone say party"

Both Shaundi and Dj jumped at the sound of the irratating voice that belong to none other than Josh Birk.

"Birk when the hell did you get here" Dj asked annoyed

"Oh I was already here upstairs" josh said

"Why?" Dj asked

"You know just hangin around" he replied

"Well do you mind leaving now" Shaundi said irritated with his presence

"Oh no I dont mind leaving only if you dont mind coming with me my beloved Shaundi" josh said while grapping her hand.

Shaundi rolled her eyes and snatch her hand back.

"I still dont get why boss kept you" she said.

Dj laughed "You say it like he's a pet"

"Thats what he is to me, a arrogant one too" she replied.

Josh was ignoring everything that was said as he was using his phone as a mirror.

"You got a point" dj said while watching josh

Shaundi rolled her eyes again."Anyway back to the party, I'll be there just make sure whatever hoes you bring arent assassins or cops" she said w/ a smirk.

'_she had to go there'_ Dj smirked back "I promise my beloved Shaundi" mockin birk's recent act to shaundi.

Which made her shiver w/ disgust.

"DONT ever do that" she said with a scowl

Dj smirked bigger "watever you say my beloved" he said as walked out the kitchen toward the elevator. He can feel shaundi glaring at him.

"I hate you" she said

"Love you too" he said before the elevator closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own saints row, but i do own some tasty coffee cakes**

In the garage,

Dj hop on his new white/purple Kenshin

And down the street bumping _Mirrors_ by Wale before stopping at a red light.

He pulled out his phone to make a call

"hello"

"yo, J where are we having the party at the penthouse or safeword?" Asked dj

"The penthouse of course its has a pool and jacuzzi" jack answered

"But safeword as stripper poles" dj replied a matter of fact

"True, but which is better bitches on a stripper pole or bitches in a pool" jack asked

"To me both" he replied

"Ok but we ARE having it at the penthouse, I'll call one of my boys and get some girls" jack told him

NO! I'll get the girls you just get the drinks" Dj said before ending the call.

Unknown to the fact that a sniper was aimed at the back of his head.

"I got you now you little bitch" a voice said

Aiming to shoot the shot missed as Dj fled through the light.

"DAMN IT" the unknown assassin yelled.

* * *

At the Penthouse

"man all I'm is that Gangstas in Space is going to bomb no matter who's in it" Boss said

"So it might but you still will be getting paid big money just for doing one fuckin line" said Pierce

"What-the-fuck-ever still I'm not doing that movie" boss replied

"Aight fine your lost" pierce said before jumping at a certain girls voice

"NO!"shaundi yelled coming out of the kitchen

"boss can I please kill him now I'm pretty sure he wont be missed" she said sitting on the couch.

the boss sighed "Why cant you two play nice"

"Because HE doesnt know how to take a fucking hint" shaundi said to him pointing to josh

"Oh I know how to take a hint shaundi, the hint of our forbidden love for eachother" josh said

"See what I mean" shaundi said

Pierce and boss chuckled at this

"I dont know it seems pretty cute if you ask me" Viola said

"Exactly no one asked you" shaundi said with a scowl toward viola

"Hey I'm just saying alot girls would love a guy going around showing his love for them" viola said

"Yea well I'm not one of them" shaundi replied

"True" pierce said earning a glare from shaundi

"What you said it yourself" he said

"Yea but no one asked for your input" she said

"Ok fine then" he said

Boss just kept laughing

Until he got a text from one of the saints _Party at penthouse_

"Hey who's throwing a party here" boss asked

"Dj" shaundi answered

"Who" boss asked shocked

"Dj" she said simply.

"Our Dj" pierce asked

"The one and only" she said

"But I thought he hated parties" boss said

"He does but he said today was special" she said

"How is today special" he asked

"He said today is a day that we dont deal with cyrus's bitchass" she said

"Good point" he said

"But still him throw a party I hope it dont suck" pierce laughed

"Knowing dj it probably will" boss smirked

"Oh you have no idea" shaundi said

* * *

_Ya done did it_

_Ya done did iit_

_Ya done did it_

_Oh the boys really got me now_

Music blastin, neon lights everywhere, girls dancing upstairs, downstairs, around the pool in the pool.

"Goddamn this party is nice as hell" pierce said coming out of the elevator

"Hell yea and you say dj did this" boss said looking around

"yep" shaundi said smiling

"Is she in a cage daaaamn" pierce said

"Liking what you see pierce" dj said coming up to him with a cup of vodka

"Hell yea where get theses bitches from man" pierce asked taking the cup

"Old college friends" dj replied

"The fuck college you go to" asked boss

"Same college as shaundi" he said

"Well damn" he said

"Alrigt nuff chit chat lets party" dj yelled making everyone cheer.

* * *

"Kickass party bro" jack said slurring a little clearly drunk

"Thanks man, can you please get out my face before my nose melt" dj said backing away from jack

"fuuuck youuuu" jack said walking away

Dj laughed at his friend before yelling "I'm not driving you home"

Jack waved him off

"Well your not a good friend" a voice said behind him

He turned around see Viola, drink in hand wearing her usual getup minus the sunglasses. '_Dont matter what she wear she still sexy as hell'_ He thought "Well hello miss dewynter" he said smirking before sipping his drink

"Hello mister Juerez" she said

"Dj please" he said

"Viola please" she said mocking

"You think you funny" he said

"I have my days" she said shrugging

"Watever, so are you enjoying the creation that is moi" he said very confindently

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you" she said smirking

"More jokes uh"

"Ehh I try"

He laughed "So, why arent you dancing or playing beer pong" he asked

"Dont feel like it and beer pong is not my thing" she said

"Wow dont you sound boring" he said

"Coming from the guy who hates parties"she said

"Touche" he said

"So why are you just stand around" she asked

"Meh I just like observing" he said

"like a loser"she said

Dj glared at her " your having a good day arent you"

"oh yeah"she smiled

* * *

**A/N: I know i kinda just through this out there but, yeah its like a test drive for me to see how far i can go with this story. so if you want me to go on leave a comment**


End file.
